lohavfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Lord Of Chaos
A New Lord Of Chaos is based on the idea that Discord as the master of chaos must be impartial and when he agreed to work with the ponies in season 3 episode 10: Keep Calm and Flutter On he lost his right to his power. Delirium The title character the new lord of chaos, is a human who is brought to Equestria to replace Discord. He is calm, calculating, mischievous, perverted, well mannered and most importantly human. Personality While not violently evil upon learning who and what the elements of harmony are sets out to steal at least one element and kidnap one of the bearers. Has an affinity for dark clothing and silver jewelry. Appearance 6'6" 230 lbs. Pail skin with black hair with a white streak down the middle. One green eye and one blue. Often seen in a three piece suit with a cane. The Rules Upon waking up in Equestria Delirium finds a book telling him how to use his powers and the limits he is now under. As the god of chaos, nothing is beyond your power save a handful of things: * 'Concerning Death' *You cannot bring the dead back to life unless you killed them. Even then, do not do it often. Death gets very pissy about this. *You cannot directly kill another being. Leave them to die in a trap you or they made yes, will them dead or use mundane means, no. You know what I mean you saw that Batman movie with Liam Neeson. * 'Decorum' *You cannot under any circumstance tell an outright lie. The use half-truths double or triple negatives or any other means of deception are still possible. Think lawyer or politician. *You must keep either the letter or spirit of any agreement you make. * 'To use your powers' *Think what you want. *Will it to be. *Make a gesture. I snapped my fingers, I have seen others blink; wiggle their nose, and all sorts of other gestures. * 'Concerning children' *Any child you bring into this world by purely physical means and not by your magic will be given a small amount of your power. This power is influenced by whatever power the mother had. Location Delirium arrives in Equestria at what is revealed to be an old barracks further into the Ever-free Forest then the Old Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. He is constantly adding to and improving to his home/fortress. The overal appearence of the grounds is circular. With a large wall barring the forest with four gates at the cardinal points each opening onto a tree lined road leading to the manor itself. The interior of the manor currently consists of: *A throne room *Kitchen *Dinning hall *Indoor Olympic sized swimming pool with multistory slide and diving board with hot tub *A full size single screen cinema *Privet gym and weight room *Vegas style game room with wet bar *Personal arcade *Labyrinth *Nine bedrooms *Ten full bathrooms and twelve half-baths *Full spa *Treasury *Office *Dungeon *Security facility Authors Notes I found it rather ironic that I wrote four chapters of this at a convention in costume, and unlike several stories in the LOHAV does not and will not feature the main character at any point in costume at a convention. This story started out as a way for me to look like I was taking notes in my history 2250 class. Category:Stories